


Par une nuit d'hiver...

by Gypse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Fantastic, Fantasy, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/pseuds/Gypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsqu'un iconnu débarque chez vous par une froide nuit d'hiver, vous lui ouvrez votre porte vous? Et bien Perkam oui, à son grand dam.<br/>Mais peut-être est-ce une bonne chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par une nuit d'hiver...

L'homme était tranquillement assis sur sa chaise et contemplait l'âtre du foyer. Il était bien content d'être au chaud, à vrai dire.  
En effet, dehors soufflait un vent glacial, charriant une multitude de flocons de neige qui s'abattaient furieusement sur les montagnes. Pourtant, l'hiver ne fut pas précoce cette année, pensa-t-il. Non, l'automne s'était prolongé pour le plaisir de chacun, jusqu'à ce que tous les arbres soient entièrement dénudés, créant un tapis mordoré.

Les jours avaient été doux pendant un temps, puis s'étaient brusquement rafraîchis, jusqu'à ce que la neige vienne, emportant sur son passage les belles couleurs de l'automne, tout en recouvrant le paysage d'un blanc pur.

Cela ne l'aurait pas tant dérangé en d'autres circonstances, mais il avait espéré que ce temps relativement doux lui permette de rejoindre le village de la vallée. En effet, les quelques récoltes n'avaient pas été très bonnes et il avait espéré pouvoir faire commerce, afin de refaire suffisamment de provisions pour l'hiver qui s'annonçait rude.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de descendre dans la vallée.

Et c'était peut être mieux ainsi, sinon il se serait retrouvé bloqué à Surtine, laissant sa femme et ses deux enfants seuls dans la montagne. Frissonnant à cette simple pensée, il se rapprocha du feu, sa chaise raclant le sol. Il n'y prêta pas attention, perdu dans ses réflexions, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau bruit se fasse entendre.

Bruit qui, de toute évidence, ne provenait pas de sa chaise.

Perkam regarda avec attention autour de lui, cherchant la source du bruit. Mais il était seul dans la pièce, et il n'y avait rien hormis lui ou le crépitement du feu qui puisse produire pareil son. Fronçant les sourcils, il lui sembla que quelque chose grattait à la porte. Il se leva donc, étira sa longue silhouette dans la petite pièce, avant de s'armer d'une poêle qui reposait au mur.

Il s'approcha doucement de la porte.

Effectivement, ça semblait bel et bien venir de là. Précautionneusement, il l'ouvrit... et tomba nez à nez avec un homme qui menaçait de s'écrouler à terre. Perkam, qui n'était pas un mauvais bougre, le rattrapa grâce à ses bras puissants, l'empêchant ainsi de s'écraser au sol, tel une tomate trop mûre.

Il le regretta à l'instant même où il vit les yeux à l'étrange éclat violet s'ouvrirent un bref instant, avant de se refermer.

L'homme frémit.

N'avait-il pas entendu parler d'un homme semblable au village ? Un étranger, tout de noir vêtu, aux yeux étranges, un sorcier....

Mais tout ceci n'était que rumeurs et sornettes, n'est-ce pas ?

Des contes à dormir debout pour faire peur aux gamins, le genre d'histoire qu'on raconte lors des longues soirées d'hiver pour se distraire.... Les gens du village s'effrayaient d'un rien.

Cela n'empêcha pas un long frisson de parcourir son échine.

L'homme portait un long manteau dont la capuche couvrait en grande partie son visage, mais quelques mèches de cheveux bruns s'en échappèrent alors que Perkam le soutenait et le tenait comme il pouvait dans ses bras.

Le manteau avait dû être noir, mais présentement il était surtout recouvert de neige froide. L'homme des montagnes commença à s'inquiéter, mais ses réflexes reprirent vite le dessus. Après tout, il avait déjà dû faire face à des situations similaires, depuis le temps qu'il vivait ici, isolé dans cette chaîne montagneuse.

\- Hé, Lydana ! Peux-tu m'apporter une serviette et de l'eau chaude ? s'écria-t-il, tout en allongeant l'inconnu du mieux qu'il pouvait sur une banquette. Sa voix grave portait bien et avait dû résonner dans toute la maison, qui n'était de toute façon pas bien grande.

Pour preuve, sa femme arrivait déjà avec ce qu'il avait demandé.

Elle se précipita, manquant renverser l'eau de la bassine qu'elle posa sur la table. Pendant ce temps, il ôta les vielles bottes en cuir souple de l'homme, dont les pieds montraient déjà les premiers signes d'engelures.

\- Tu as de la chance, j'allais justement laver du linge. Oh, par les dieux Perka ! Dépêche-toi de déshabiller ce pauvre bougre, ou il va mourir de froid ! le pressa-t-elle, tout en s'approchant avec une serviette.

"Perka" s'exécuta en ronchonnant et retira avec quelques difficultés le lourd vêtement qui couvrait l'homme, puisque ce dernier était pour le moins trempé. Il le laissa tomber à terre sans ménagement, avant de s'attaquer à l'espèce de robe de moine que portait l'étranger.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait ici, mais il a eu de la chance, la nuit est déjà en train de tomber, soupira sa femme.

\- C'est sûr. Il faudrait être fou pour tenter de traverser la passe à cette époque de l'année, remarqua l'homme barbu tout en le débarrassant de cette espèce de bure, dévoilant enfin une chemise qui avait bien souffert, et un pantalon lui aussi déchiré par endroits.

Il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais la bure portait des marques similaires. Le tissu, plus résistant sans doute, avait mieux tenu le coup.  
Perkam n'hésita pas à retirer le reste des vêtements, et l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns se retrouva ainsi à moitié nu, sous les yeux du montagnard et de sa femme, qui s'occupa de sécher les membres froids du pauvre homme.

\- Comme il a la peau blanche ! s'exclama cette dernière surprise.

Perkam nota plutôt la présence de maintes éraflures et petites plaies qui parcouraient le torse et les jambes de l'homme qu'il s'empressa de nettoyer à l'aide d'un ligne trempé dans l'eau chaude. L'autre, dans son sommeil comateux poussa un grognement à ce contact.

Perkam faillit faire une remarque à haute voix mais s'abstint, notant plutôt la présence d'un médaillon sombre autour de son cou, orné d'un symbole gravé.

Intrigué, il continua tout de même sa tâche, tandis que sa femme partait chercher des vêtements secs. Assez vite, l'individu reprit des couleurs. Finalement, il était plutôt résistant. Ou plutôt il avait eu la chance de tomber sur la seule maison qui soit à des lieux à la ronde. Les plus proches voisins se trouvaient à deux heures de marche environ.

On pouvait dire sans trop s'avancer que cette petite maison de bois abritée dans le flanc de la montagne était bel et bien isolée du reste du monde. L'homme se demandait vraiment ce qui avait poussé l'étranger à s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Le petit village au pied des montagnes, Surtine, ne présentait pas non plus un intérêt particulier. Mais pour venir ici, il fallait sans doute avoir un objectif précis.

Perkam regarda le sombre médaillon qui tranchait sur la peau claire de l'homme. Oui, sans doute un but bien particulier... Car pour rallier la cité Bellys, bien au delà de ces terres, il y avait maints chemins plus sûrs, mais aussi plus longs. Inconsciemment, il approcha sa main du pendentif afin de l'examiner. Sans doute ce dernier recelait quelques informations sur l'identité de l'homme qu'il avait recueilli.

Soudain, une main ferme agrippa son poignet avec force, l'empêchant d'atteindre le bijou. Surpris, Berkam resta interdit, alors que deux yeux violets le contemplaient. L'homme s'était de toute évidence réveillé.

Sans un mot, il lâcha le bras de Perkam, avant de s'assoir sur la banquette.

-... Vous allez mieux ? demanda ce dernier, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il tendit à l'autre une serviette afin qu'il ne reste pas comme ça. L'étranger s'y enveloppa bien volontiers avant de répondre:

\- On peut dire ça. J'imagine que je dois vous remercier pour ça... fit-il d'un ton vague, tout en examinant la pièce d'un œil acéré.

Sa voix était aussi froide que la tempête qui grondait dehors.  
Et il n'y avait pas une once de sincérité dans ses remerciements. Le montagnard fronça les sourcils et regretta à nouveau d'avoir sauvé cet homme qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Franchement, avait-il bien fait de lui ouvrir sa porte ? Si c'était bel et bien un sorcier comme certains le prétendaient à Surtine, sa famille pouvait être réduite en cendre avant d'avoir eu le temps de pousser un cri.

Mais sans doute Perkam se faisait-il du soucis pour rien, bien que l'inconnu ne semblait guère reconnaissant. Ce qui en soit était suffisant pour avoir quelques remords de ne pas l'avoir laissé un peu plus longtemps dans la neige. Mais alors que cette pensée lui effleurait l'esprit, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Après tout, il avait une certaine morale.

Sa femme interrompit ses pensées en s'écriant, alors qu'elle revenait dans la pièce :

\- Oh mais voilà notre invité revenu d'entre les morts ! Et bien, ce fut juste, mais je suis contente de voir que vous vous en êtes sorti. Se retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras aurait été ennuyeux, poursuivit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

\- Voyons, Lydana ! grogna son mari. Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner outre mesure leur "invité" dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

\- En effet mais il aurait suffit de balancer mon corps dans la neige, avec un peu de chance les loups se seraient chargés du reste... Puis-je vous demander où suis-je ? reprit-il poliment.

\- Vous êtes dans le col de Veboth. Vous avez dû passer par Surtine, c'est le seul village à des lieux à la ronde, lui répondit la femme aux boucles rousses, tout en souriant chaleureusement. Je suis Lydana, et voici mon mari Perkam, qui vous a trouvé tout à l'heure.

\- Oui... Je me nomme Nephalet, fit-il simplement.

\- Et pouvons nous savoir ce qui vous a amené ici ? questionna Perkam, un air renfrogné s'affichant clairement sur son visage.

-Oh, ce serait une trop longue histoire. Je ne suis pas sûre que votre fille soit en âge de l'entendre, rétorqua-t-il, son regard suivant l'embrasure d'une porte. En effet, une jeune fille se tenait là. Rougissante, elle chercha à s'expliquer, bredouillant quelques paroles. Le tout était plutôt incohérent, à vrai dire.

\- Oh je...Je ne voulais pas...enfin....

L'homme à la belle barbe brune haussa ses sourcils broussailleux et poussa un soupir, tandis que sa femme laissait échapper un petit rire.

\- Voici ma fille, Renda. Renda, voici Nephalet... Enfin, approche, maintenant que tu es là.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux s'avança timidement, et trébucha sur le lourd manteau de l'étranger, qui traînait au milieu du passage. Celui ci se releva et la retint d'une main ferme.

Mais par mégarde, il fit tomber dans son mouvement une petite boîte posée sur la table. Le couvercle de celle-ci se détacha à son contact au sol...  
Nephalet ne prit pas garde à la délicate teinte pourpre qu'avaient prises les joues de Renda. Il faut dire qu'il l'enlaçait tout contre lui à présent...

Suivant de son œil affuté une petite ombre qui s'échappait, il l'écrasa subrepticement de son pied gauche. Nephalet conserva une expression calme et relâcha enfin la jeune fille.

\- Et bien heureusement que vous étiez là ! s'exclama Lydana tout en éclatant de rire. Mais venez, je vais vous trouvez des vêtements...

\- Je suis désolé pour votre boîte... commença-t-il, tout en se composant une mine navrée.

\- Oh laissez, ce n'est qu'une babiole que mon fils nous a ramené d'une de ses escapades... Mon mari trouvera bien le moyen de la rafistoler.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? la questionna-t-il encore, une inquiétude sincère s'affichant sur son beau visage.

\- Mais oui... et puis, il faut vraiment que vous vous habillez, sinon Renda va défaillir, haha ! Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour une jeune fille, gloussa-t-elle.

Apparemment, l'incident ne paraissait pas la déranger outre mesure. Ils quittèrent donc la pièce à la recherche de quoi le vêtir, laissant seuls Perkam et sa fille, qui paraissait un peu perdue.

Tournant en rond, elle remarqua les habits par terre, qu'elle s'appliqua à ramasser et à plier soigneusement Le père ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi occupée, rougissant encore légèrement.

Son sourire s'effaça cependant bien vite. Si Renda devenait aussi jolie qu'elle le laissait présager, il aurait bien du soucis à se faire. Perkam savait bien comment étaient les garçons, puisqu'il en avait été un.

Il savait bien qu'à cet âge, un rien nous enivre, une parole en l'air peut devenir promesse éternelle, et tandis que le cœur des jeunes filles s'emballent, c'est une autre histoire en ce qui concerne les garçons.

Et qui résisterait à sa bien trop mignonne petite fille? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son charme délicat se révèle à tous. Pour sûr, elle deviendrait une belle jeune femme, avec sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux ondulant sur de frêles épaules, la taille fine et marquée... Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'attirer des prétendants.

Évidement, cette pensée ne l'enchantait guère, mais il était prêt à protéger Renda du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sans doute finirait-elle par trouver un gentil gars avec qui fonder une famille, mais d'ici là, elle aurait le temps de faire tourner bien des têtes, à son grand dam. Et pour Perkam, qui n'aimant déjà pas les gamins du village, c'était une source d'inquiétude supplémentaire.

Les enfants grandissent bien trop vite, pensa-t-il avec une certaine nostalgie. Il se souvenait encore du temps où il faisait sauter sur ses genoux sa fille, qui riait alors aux éclats (tout en tirant les poils de sa pauvre barbe).

Ou encore de la fois où elle avait perdu sa première dent de lait. Il avait craint qu'elle ne l'avale par mégarde, mais non, tout s'était bien passé.

Le montagnard poussa à nouveau un soupir et ramassa la boîte, en essayant de voir s'il pouvait refixer le couvercle.

Se faisant, il nota avec surprise que la boîte, qui avait toujours été vide était désormais plus légère.

Perkam fronça les sourcils. Il se mit donc à chercher par terre quelque chose qui aurait pu se trouver à l'intérieur.  
Mais il ne trouva rien, seulement une marque noire au sol. Cela ressemblait un peu à de la suie, se dit-il tout en approchant sa main. Il voulut toucher la trace, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Sans doute son cœur qui battait subitement la chamade, alors qu'une sueur glacée coulait le long de son dos....

Songeur, l'homme de haute taille se releva. Le montagnard avait déjà entendu parler de faits similaires...

Devait-il réellement regretter la présence de cet inconnu ? Probablement pas.

Fin.  



End file.
